


Вашингтон 11.03.12

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s), Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В рамках промо-тура в марте 2012-ого Адам со своими двумя блондинами оказались в Вашингтоне. Вольная фантазия автора на тему приключений "сладкой троицы") Стеб и хулиганство)<br/>автор - Youku Toshiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вашингтон 11.03.12

Адам запутался. Черт побери, он так запутался! И ведь идея казалась такой прекрасной, почти гениальной! И все должны были быть счастливы, и больше никаких упреков от фанатов в его адрес – ни с той, ни с другой стороны, и никаких опасений на счет двусмысленности ситуации! Но кто же знал, что оно вот так все обернется?!  
Продолжать промо с Томми в качестве гитариста было заманчиво, но опасно. Адам не был идиотом и слепым, и все эти фанатские войны, над которыми Саули хихикал, а Томми просто не обращал внимания, ему лично уже просто осточертели. Решение пришло к Адаму внезапно и показалось настолько гениальным, что он даже обиделся на странную реакцию Томми Джо.  
\- Ой, чувак… - гитарист вытер тыльной стороной ладони выступившие от хохота слезы и покачал головой. – Ну… попробуй! Тебе виднее, конечно, но… В общем, если что, помни: это была ТВОЯ идея!  
Когда они прибыли в Вашингтон… втроем, так как Саули присоединился к ним сразу в аэропорту Атланты, сделав там пересадку из Лос-Анджелеса, Адаму впервые стало не по себе. Но он гордо расправил плечи, мысленно послал к чертям всех папарацци с любопытными журналистами, и… попросил «мальчиков» выйти к встречающему автомобилю через другой выход. Просто на всякий случай. В машине Адам героически отказался от мысли устроиться на заднем сидении между Томми и Саули, и уселся рядом с водителем, но это не мешало ему наблюдать за «своими блондинами» в зеркало заднего вида. И – ах, как же ему нравилось то, что он видел!  
\- … О, слушай, Адам, а я в прошлый раз не замечал, что этот монумент напоминает… кхм… нет, ну правда! Напоминает же?  
Адам недоверчиво покосился в окно на торчащий на горизонте знаменитый монумент Джорджу Вашингтону. Монумент как монумент… Обычная стела…  
\- Что напоминает? – спросил певец, искренне не понимая, почему у его гитариста такое хулиганское выражение лица.  
\- Ну, блин, ну присмотрись! Это же прямо… как тот мужик писал… как его… Фрейд!  
Саули неприлично заржал, закрывая лицо ладонью, а Адам бросил извиняющийся взгляд на невозмутимого водителя и почувствовал, как щеки заливает румянец.  
\- Черт, Томми… из нас троих ТЕБЕ меньше всего положено об этом думать!  
\- Почему? – недоуменно пожал плечами «самый натуральный натурал из всех натуралов». – Слушай, какой-то ты напряженный и скучный! Ты слишком много работаешь! Он слишком много работает!  
Последняя фраза была адресована Саули и произнесена тоном заботливой мамаши, рассказывающей своим соседкам про сыночка умницу-работягу. Саули сочувственно поцокал языком.  
\- Да, ужасно много! Так и заболеть недолго.  
\- Вот и я об этом! Его уже даже чле… монументы не интересуют! Надо его как-то… развлечь. Что скажешь?  
\- Ммм… отличная идея, я только за!  
\- Тогда, по рукам?  
\- Томми, НЕТ! – Адам в ужасе смотрел, как два блондинистых засранца с одинаково ослепительными улыбками жмут друг другу руки.  
\- По рукам! – Саули рассмеялся и подмигнул любимому.  
Кошмар начался почти сразу – как только они расселились в отеле и решили проехаться по городу, прошвырнуться по магазинам и просто проветриться. Адам и Томми были в Вашингтоне ранее, поэтому вели себя более спокойно, ухмыляясь и умиляясь на восторженного Саули, который крутил головой и дергал их обоих за рукава, пытаясь привлечь внимание к той или иной достопримечательности. Все было вполне прилично, пока Томми не приспичило фотографироваться.  
\- Я обещал Сутану много фоток! Он мне уже лысину проел за то, что последняя фотка, которую я ему лично послал, была с жирафом из Мексики! Сфотографируйте меня с чем-нибудь тут!  
Адам закатил глаза и приготовился предложить что-нибудь поинтереснее, например, посетить вооон тот заманчивый бутик с выходными костюмами, но у Томми неожиданно обнаружилась группа поддержки.  
\- О, я тоже хочу фотографироваться! Мама жалуется, что видит меня только на фоне пальм и скунсов… ну ладно, еще на фоне Элтона Джона, но это не считается… Адам, сфотографируй нас… вон там!  
Адам с тоской смотрел, как два неугомонных блондина чуть ли не за руки и вприпрыжку унеслись к какому-то фонтану. Бутик печально остался стоять на своем месте, а певцу пришлось плестись к дурацкому мраморному корыту, где ему с воодушевлением протянули два айфона.   
\- Черте что… Можно подумать, я нанимался к вам личным фотографом… Ну… примите позу какую-нибудь, что ли…  
Зря он это сказал. Жарко обнимающихся Томми и Саули он кое-как перенес, но когда тот засранец, который постарше, начал учить засранца помладше принимать соблазнительные позы и смотреть в камеру взглядом: «Трахни меня, Детка!» - вокруг начал собираться народ…  
\- Ой, а можно с вами сфотографироваться! Ой, а вы же тот самый Адам Ламберт, правда? Тогда там, что ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО ТЕ САМЫЕ Томми Джо и Саули?!?  
«Сам не верю», - мрачно думал Адам, расписываясь на каких-то клочках бумаги и обреченно фотографируя разошедшихся блондинов со всеми подряд.  
\- Слушай, мужик, это твои друзья там зажигают? – эффектный гей, явно доминантного вида, отвлек внимание Адама от действа у фонтана. – А как думаешь, можно взять телефончик у того, что помоложе?  
\- НЕТ! – рявкнул Адам, пытаясь испепелить нахала взглядом. – Этот мой!  
\- Оу! Ну, извини, на нем же не написано… Ну, тогда у второго?  
\- ЭТОТ ТОЖЕ МОЙ! – зарычал певец, наклоняя голову вперед, как племенной бык перед битвой с матадором.  
\- Вау! Ну… завидую, черт! Ладно-ладно, не злись… А они, кстати, по-моему, очень дружелюбные парни!..  
Уже примерно зная, что увидит, Адам с тихим отчаянным стоном повернулся к фантану. Ну, естественно: какой-то дюжий ковбой с идиотской счастливой улыбкой прижимал к себе Томми и Саули, позируя на камеру своей подружки, а оба персональных кошмара Адама приникли к этому громиле как к родному с самыми обворожительными улыбками.  
\- Фак…  
Адам решительно подошел к «дружелюбной троице» и выразительно кашлянул.  
\- Кхм… Детка, нам пора!  
Услышав знакомое прозвище, оба блондина синхронно повернулись к Адаму с вопросительным: «Ммм?», и захлопали ресницами, изображая поразительную в такой ситуации невинность.  
\- Чччерт! Короче! Нам пора, у нас…ээээ… репетиция, да! Простите нас, все-все, мы уходим!  
\- Репетиция? – разочарованно протянул Саули, надув губы, стоило им отойти на приличное расстояние от совершенно дезориентированной толпы.  
\- Какая еще репетиция?! – возмутился Томми, вздернув бровь. – Точно помню, ничего мы…  
\- Я передумал! Мы идем покупать мне костюм! – да, Адаму срочно нужно было успокоительное, а шопинг всегда отлично заменял вредные седативные таблетки.  
\- Ффффааак… Это удар ниже пояса, - Томми Джо изобразил собственную смерть через повешенье и подмигнул Саули. – А может, лучше пиццы поедим?  
\- Я за пиццу! Мы не ели с самого самолета!   
Адаму начало казаться, что в прошлой жизни он явно сделал что-то не так…  
Ночное посещение гей-клуба – по работе, между прочим, а не как некоторые подумали! – должно было расставить все и всех по своим местам. Адам предполагал, что предельно быстро закончит с промо-обязанностями, сделает несколько фото с фанатами и остаток вечера проведет, обнимая Саули и болтая с Томми – просто мечта! Но он явно недооценил фантазию своего «эскорта».   
\- Постойте тут рядом, мне так будет спокойнее, - убедительно попросил певец, вручил мальчикам по коктейлю и забрался за диджейскую стойку с пультом.   
Ему стоило насторожиться еще тогда, когда оба блондина покорно встали на указанное место, глядя на него преданно-влюбленными глазами. Но он слишком расслабился под этими взглядами, и от созерцания двух самых соблазнительных в мире красавчиков в непосредственной близости целый день, и от собственной гордости за то, что эти сокровища – пусть в разной степени, но принадлежат ему…   
Работа в это раз была совсем не сложной – поставить и прокомментировать две собственные песни, поулыбаться всем и вся, сфотографироваться с желающими… Все вместе заняло не больше получаса, во время которых Адам изо всех сил старался не упускать из вида любимых мальчиков. Те смирно стояли сбоку от стойки, примерно обласкивали его взглядами, посылая по телу недвусмысленные мурашки, охотно улыбались всем мимо проходящим – ровно до тех пор, пока Адама не отвлекли ради короткого интервью, для чего пришлось отойти на пару метров и завернуть за угол. Естественно, вернувшись, Адам обнаружил, что обоих блондинов и след простыл.   
\- А… где?.. – попытался перекричать музыку обескураженный певец, наклоняясь к диджею и показывая рукой на пустое место рядом со стойкой. Тот лишь пожал плечами с недоуменным взглядом и вернулся к своим обязанностям, а Адам, терзаемый самыми дурными предчувствиями, отправился на поиски.   
Он прекрасно знал, что Томми Джо в любом гей-клубе производил такой ажиотаж, что его без сопровождения даже в сортир – особенно в сортир! – нельзя было отпускать. За Саули он такого не замечал, но кто же знает, может просто еще не представлялось случая? Так что, пробираясь через плотную веселящуюся толпу, Адам обреченно разминал плечи и запястья, не исключая возникновения необходимости отбивать кого-то из этих двоих от слишком ретивых поклонников. Но все оказалось проще и… ужаснее. Сделав еще пару шагов в глубь танцпола, Адам заметил нездоровое оживление в самом центре и поспешил туда, жарко молясь, чтобы его предположения оказались ошибочными. Увы, сегодня положительно был не его вечер.  
Саули и Томми… танцевали. Танцевали так, как это могут делать два парня, слегка навеселе, желающие больше подурачиться, чем на самом деле наслаждающиеся музыкой. Но, черт возьми, это было так сексуально, что у Адама мгновенно скрутило поясницу и стало тесно в штанах. Он смотрел, как Саули покачивает бедрами, широко расставив ноги и чуть прогнувшись назад, как Томми прислоняется спиной к его спине, трется, почти лежит на нем, мотая головой, как они пихаются задницами и заливисто смеются, хватают друг друга за руки, чтобы в следующий момент снова начать изображать нечто «эротическое»…  
\- Вот же горячие штучки! – восхищенно выдохнул рядом с Адамом какой-то высокий мускулистый парень.  
«О, дааа…» Адам так устал нервничать сегодня, что решил просто согласиться – тем более что неожиданный поклонник выразил в точности его собственные мысли.  
\- Интересно, они здесь с кем-то? – голос принадлежал уже другому мужчине, постарше, заставив Адама внутренне напрячься, почуяв конкуренцию.  
\- Я бы их трахнул… обоих, - в голосе третьего «зрителя» сквозило такое обожание, что даже ревновать было как-то неловко.  
\- Дааа… Я бы тоже… - пробурчал Адам себе под нос, старательно отгоняя от себя слишком яркие зрительные образы, возникающие в воспаленном мозгу.  
Тем временем, Томми выдохся и потянул Саули за руку в сторону чилаута. Адаму оставалось только последовать за ними, решая по пути, хочет ли он остаться незамеченным и еще понаблюдать, или пора заявлять свои права перед все увеличивающимся количеством местных самцов, почуявших лакомую добычу. Первое было слишком заманчивым, но грозило сломать ему психику, второе требовал инстинкт самосохранения, но ситуация еще не стала настолько критичной. В результате Адам оказался у какой-то стены, прислонившись к ней плечом рядом с такими же «наблюдателями», потягивая один за другим крепкие коктейли, любуясь раскрасневшимися блондинами, и сладко вздрагивая, когда они смеялись шуткам друг друга, откидывая голову, или тесно обнимались, чтобы услышать друг друга через грохот музыки. Фантазия Адама, подкрепленная алкоголем и раздающимися вокруг возбужденными вздохами – их таких, «сочувствующих», набралось у стенки человек десять – рождала настолько горячие картинки с участием обоих белобрысых извергов, что Адаму временами становилось даже неловко. Но в то же время от этого «неловко» его член все больше твердел, мешая нормально непринужденно стоять и заставляя подумывать о бегстве в туалет на пару минут.   
\- О, Адам! А мы уже собрались тебя искать! – чуть заплетающийся голос Томми Джо прозвучал у самого уха, а сам блондин прижался к Адаму с одного бока, «случайно» проехавшись тазовой косточкой по выпирающей ширинке лучшего друга.  
\- Ммм… Киттиии… - жалобно простонал Адам, с трудом соображая, откуда нарисовался его «персональный кошмар номер один» и где они вообще находятся.  
\- Любимый, мы соскучились по тебе, - тоже не совсем трезвый голос «персонального кошмара номер два» с очень игривыми интонациями опалил второе ухо, а горячие губы прижались к шее под скулой, с противоположной стороны от других губ, которые с удовольствием чертили влажную дорожку к ключице…  
Так. Что, черт возьми, они творят?! И где?! Если что-то и могло отрезвить Адама и вывести из этого дурманящего транса, то только вставшая перед глазами, как наяву, страничка твиттера с новым мировым трендом… «АдамЛамберт-трисом».  
\- Стоп! – Адам зажмурился, чтобы не видеть просящих, жалобных, обиженных, разочарованных или еще каких-нибудь глаз, перед которыми не сможет устоять. – Мы уезжаем… в отель.  
… Рассвет застал Адама лежащим без сна в отеле Вашингтона. Вспоминая странный, насыщенный событиями и волнениями день, закончившийся совершенно непредсказуемой безумной ночью, Адам невидящим взглядом смотрел в потолок, думая о том, как же он запутался. На его плече мирно лежала бритая голова спящего без задних ног Саули – и Адам был бесконечно рад этому факту. Как, впрочем, и тому, что с другого бока к нему прижимался свернувшийся калачиком посапывающий во сне Томми. Адам рассеянно поглаживал одного из своих блондинов по плечу, а второго по пояснице, и, постепенно задремывая, думал о том, какие еще странные сюрпризы приготовила ему Судьба.


End file.
